


The Butterfly

by xiavanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiavanna/pseuds/xiavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's dead, but who comes to take him home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly

The tiny bloody red and black butterfly landed on the tip of Sam’s nose, bringing him out of his thoughts with a soft gasp. He sat up from where he’d been laying on the ground in the middle of a small clearing, trying to think straight about everything. And nothing.

“Gabriel? I thought you were -”

“Dead?” Gabriel’s lips curved up into a smug smirk, “Really, Sammy boy? Me, dead? You’re so boring.”

Sam couldn’t help the faint smile that graced his lips as he reached out to touch the arcangel’s face, gently brushing against too-smooth skin that was warm enough to send tingles down his arm. He didn’t comment though, because he’d seen Gabriel’s wings burnt into the floor of that motel, and he knew that Cas wouldn’t have confirmed it if it wasn’t 110% true.

“Sammy, I hate to do this to you, I really do but…”

“But it’s time for him to go.”

Sam turned his head slightly and looked at the dark haired man who was reaching his hand out towards him. The butterfly gently pushed off his nose and drifted lazily to rest on the outstretched fingers. “Thanatos.”

“Yes.” The man nodded, his piercing blue eyes staring right into Sam’s soul. He turned slightly to Gabriel and gave a short nod. The arcangel smirked smugly, as if he’d known whatever Thanatos had just confirmed all along.

“C’mon Sammy, got a long way to go before we can rest,”

Nodding slightly, Sam took Gabriel’s hand and stood, stretching out his own hand to meet Thanatos’. He stopped at the last second, “Dean?”

“Cas is going to keep him safe, Sammy. Promise. Maybe they’ll get past their nerves and finally go to Prom,” Gabriel commented with a laugh. A second’s hesitation and then Sam took Thanatos’ hand, and knew only the bright light of his Angel’s grace washing over him and taking him home for the last time.


End file.
